Brisbane River
Brisbane River is 050YAT's spoof of Sesame Street. Despite its parody's name, Brisbane River, this parody is not set in Brisbane, but rather in the same location. The first 49 seasons (Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 49 (2018-2019)) will be included. Cast Muppets * Elmo - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Big Bird - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Grover - Princess Clio (Sofia the First) * Bert - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Ernie - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Cookie Monster - Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Roosevelt Franklin - Boris Hauntley (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Oxana Hauntley (Vampirina) * Little Bird - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Granny Bird - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Guy Smiley - Young Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Count von Count - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Biff - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Sully - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Barkley - Wolfie (Vampirina) * Two-Headed Monster - Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) and Lambie (Doc McStuffins) * Telly Monster - Chip (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) * Forgetful Jones - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Snuffleupagus - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Grundgetta - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Dr. Nobel Price - Branch (Trolls) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Preston Rabbit - Peter Rabbit * Roxie Marie - Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Prarie Dawn - Bridget (Vampirina) * Zoe - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Baby Bear - Nella the Princess Knight * Rosita - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Abby Cadabby - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life) * Murray Monster - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Ovejita - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves Humans * Bob - Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Gordon and Susan - Cutler Beckett (Pirates of the Caribbean) and Tia Dalma (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Mr. Hooper - Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Maria - Doc McStuffins * Luis - Mr. McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * David - Sao Feng (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Linda - Velma (Scooby-Doo) Gallery Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpeg|Danny as Elmo IMG 1242.PNG|Sofia as Big Bird Princess Cliomodel.png|Princess Clio as Grover Poppy Peepleson.png|Poppy Peepleson as Bert Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear).jpeg|Goldie Locks as Ernie Elizabeth Swann.jpeg|Elizabeth Swann as Cookie Monster Mike Wazowski 2002.png|Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog Disgust.png|Disgust as Oscar the Grouch Boris Hauntly.png|Boris Hauntley as Roosevelt Franklin Oxana Hauntly.png|Oxana Hauntley as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother BluesClues-Blue.jpeg|Blue as Little Bird Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Granny Bird YoungElizabethSwann.jpeg|Young Elizabeth Swann as Guy Smiley Vampirina (character).png|Vampirina Hauntley as Count von Count Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Biff Princess Isabel of Avalor.png|Princess Isabel as Sully Wolfie.png|Wolfie as Barkley Queen Miranda.png|Queen Miranda and Lambiewave.png|Lambie as Two-Headed Monster Chip (Chip & Dale) 1.jpeg|Chip as Telly Monster Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Forgetful Jones Nick Wilde.jpeg|Nick Wilde as Snuffleupagus Princess Poppy (Trolls).png|Princess Poppy as Grundgetta Branch (Trolls).png|Branch as Dr. Nobel Price Heimlich.jpeg|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl PeterRabbit.png|Peter Rabbit as Preston Rabbit Jake the Pirate.jpeg|Jake the Pirate as Roxie Marie Bridget (Vampirina).jpeg|Bridget as Prairie Dawn Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena as Zoe Nella the Princess Knight Character.png|Nella the Princess Knight as Baby Bear Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Rosita Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Princess Atta as Abby Cadabby Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png|Flik as Murray Monster Dot the Pink Ant.png|Dot as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Jack Sparrow.jpeg|Jack Sparrow as Bob Beckett Aboard Endeavour.png|Cutler Beckett as Gordon Tia Dalma.jpeg|Tia Dalma as Susan Will Turner curseless.jpg|Will Turner as Mr. Hooper 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Maria MrMcStuffins.png|Mr. McStuffins as Luis Sao Feng.jpeg|Sao Feng as David Velma Dinkley.png|Velma Dinkley as Linda Intro history 0810a.jpg|Episodes 1 - 925 1186.jpg|Episodes 926 - 3005 3136.jpg|Episodes 3006 - 3785 3786.jpg|Episodes 3786 - 3980 3981-BrisbaneRiver.png|Episodes 3981 - 4134 4145-BrisbaneRiver.png|Episodes 4135 - 4186 4401-BrisbaneRiver.png|Episodes 4187 - 4527, 4552 Episode2-BrisbaneRiver.png|Episodes 1 - 795 (animated opening sequences) Episode number font history 42067035522 ae24a4e340.jpg|Episodes 1-3005 ("Toowong") OpenDyslexic3Regular-sample.svg|Episodes 3006-4134 ("OpenDyslexic") Agane-Typeface.jpg|Episodes 4135-4186 ("Aganè") CrimsonText.PNG|Episodes 4187-4527, 5001-current ("Crimson Text") Notes As Grover from Sesame Street is not in the cast list, Grover appears as a cameo in the parody of Season 33-37 intro. International co-production parodies * Fluss von Brisbane (lit. "River in Brisbane" in German, a Sesamstraße parody) * Река Брисбен/''Reka Brisben'' (lit. "Brisbane River" in Russian, an Ulitsa Sezam parody) * Agua de Brisbane (lit. "Brisbane Water" in Spanish, a Plaza Sésamo parody) Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:Brisbane City Council Category:050YAT Category:HBO Category:NET